A Beautiful truth
by Ariel-Mystic-Siren
Summary: Ever since the Halloween dance, he has been acting strange. But what Kat does not realize is that everything is about to change and she will soon find out a truth she did not know CXK
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello this is my first Casper fan fiction, now I do have a plan for this story but I want to know if you guys like this so far. RandR_

_Disclaimer: I own no one_

_Chapter 1_

_Kat sat in her bed, the covers up to her waist. She turned her head to face the window then. A thought kept crossing her mind ever since the Halloween dance. What would it have been like if Casper was human? And why would he hive that up to save her dad?_ ever since the dance they shared, those few moments were he was human he seemed so happy, but after he turned back to being dead he disappeared on her. When she did see him he seemed less energetic and so unlike himself. She sighed with frustration and laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes but then she felt a coldness on her cheek and a smile crossed her face. She opened her golden brown eyes to meet Casper's crystal sapphire ones.

"Good Morning Kat!" he said with his normal excitement.

She rolled onto her side letting her straight brown hair fall to one side. "Hey there. So where have you been? You left without saying anything to anyone."

" Ah sorry Kat its just I had to leave and clear my head of something's." He said with seriousness in his voice.

"Like what sort of things?" she asked

But he shook his head at the question. "I really don't want to talk about it right now."

Kat pulled herself up with her arm and sat up. "Casper is this about the fact that you want to be human?"

Casper looked down with embarrassment but did not say a word to her.

She reached up and put her hand next to his face, like she was touching it. "Casper?"

He was just about to say something when the Trio interrupted him. Casper moved to be beside Kat.

"Dun, dun, da, da!" They all three said coming up through the floor. Kat sighted them rolling her eyes.

"There you are, why aren't you down stairs cooking us breakfast?" Stretch said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey he is not your personnel maid. You are perfectly capable of cooking it yourselves." Kat snapped angrily.

"This doesn't involve you fleshie."

"Yes it does." She growled

"Kat it is fine." Casper replied flying through the wall.

"You're an asshole!"

"Why thank you." He replied and disappeared. Stinky and Fatso shrugged and went back down through the floor.

Kat got up then and left the room and went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her father Dr. Harvey sat reading the paper with coffee beside him. He looked up with a smile. "Good Morning Kat."

She sat down beside him. "Morning dad." Pancakes were sat in front of her. She looked up at Casper who looked depressed. She felt awful for not realizing why sooner. She looked at the trio, who sat across from her eating their own food. Casper left the room then. Kat quickly ate her own food and got up knowing exactly where he was. She went up the stairs and into the attic were Casper sat watching his train move. She sat next to him gently.

"Kat?" he said softly not looking at her.

"Yeah, what is it Casper?"

"Do you remember the Halloween dance?"

"Everyday Casper."

"I never wanted those few moments that I was human to end. To feel the warmth from someone you care about, it felt good."

She looked up at him at him with tears in her eyes and this was a moment when she wished she could hug him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry people for not updating been busy like heck lol. Thankx for all the reviews. Rand R and I will update faster! ^^

Disclaimer: I own no one

Chapter 2

Kat then looked at her watch which read seven thirty. She sighed then and got up.

"Casper.. I have to go to school but promise me not to disappear like that again." she looked at her friend.

He looked at her but said nothing once more.

"Casper?"

"I'm sorry Kat I can't promise that."

She nodded then. "I worry a lot about you." she went back down stairs and went out to her bus and got on. She sat down.

Casper watched her through the front window as she got onto the bus and turned to leave and almost went right through Doctor Harvey.

"Oh Dr. Harvey! Sorry about that."

He smiled at the boy before him. "Its quiet alright Casper. I understand something about you know."

Casper looked at him confused for a moment.

"I know that you care about my daughter and I know what happened, what you did for me and for her."

He looked away then. "You needed it more than I did Dr. Harvey."

" It was very kind of you and I thank you for that. Casper one thing though,"

"Yeah what is it?" he asked looking back at him.

"If something happens to me I want you to take care of her."

Casper chuckled. "Well nothing is going to happen to you so I won't worry about that but I would if it did happen."

Dr. Harvey adjusted his glasses and nodded. "I knew you would. Do me a favor and keep those uncles of yours away from me today. I'm doing something and prefer not to be interrupted."

"Alright Captain!" Casper saluted him with a smile.

Dr. Harvey chuckled gently at Casper and went into his study.

Casper watched him leave and flew up to his room and sat on his bed. _What did he mean by that? Nothing is going to happen to him so why say something like that?_ He sighed gently and then rested his head on the pillow.

Kat sat in her last class of the day listening to the teacher lecture about some sort of history thing. Then the bell rang and Kat gladly got up and grabbed her bag leaving the classroom. She went outside deciding to walk home for once. The rain started coming down out of nowhere and then she ran home and closed the door behind her. She shivered and went up the stairs to change. Her eyes landed on Casper who was curled up on the bed.

_How sweet, he looks like a sleeping Angel._ Kat gasped at her own thoughts and gabbed a pair of clean clothes quietly, going into the bathroom. She changed and brushed her brown hair. _What is wrong with me?_ she though looking in the mirror. She then opened the door and went back into the room where Casper still laid. She sat down then and Casper sat up with a start.

"Kat your back?"

"Yes." she smiled gently.

"Oh right time flew by sorry."

She just laughed at him. "Hey is my father in his study?"

"Yeah he is doing something. Or so I was told"

She nodded and laid down then


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the wait but here it is another chapter RandR

Disclaimer: I own no one

Chapter 3

Casper turned onto his side and Kat smiled at him.

"Hey Kat?" he said gently

"Yeah Casper?" she said looking at him.

"Your father said something that kinda is bothering me." he said as he turned onto his back.

"She sat up and looked at him with confusion. "What did he say to you Casper?"

He sighed then and turned his head to look at her. " He told me that if something were to happen to him that I should take care of you, but that's not what is bothering me. The fact that he thinks that something might happen to him is what is bugging me. I mean I saw what it did to you when he was a ghost. I don't know what any of us would do if something happened to him."

She frowned and nodded at his statement. "That bugs me. He doesn't say things like that unless he knows something is going to happen. I think that I should talk to him later when he is out of his office."

"Yeah." Casper said quietly.

"Hey Casper, do regret it?" she looked at him with her dark eyes.

"Regret what?" he said with some confusion.

"Saving my father?"

"No I don't . I knew what I had to do, I couldn't be selfish and not save him. I care a lot about you both and how him being in that state affected you made my choice at once." he looked down at her staring at her with his unsettling blue eyes.

"What about the Halloween party? Would you take that back if you could?"

"I wouldn't trade that night for anything. It was the best night that I had every had, at least in a long time." he said with a smile on his face.

Kat looked down and blushed at his very innocent statement. She never forgot what it felt like to kiss him. _He was a really good kisser._ she thought but quickly shook her head at the though.

"Kat? Hey you okay?" Casper said with slight worry in his voice.

She looked up and smiled. "Yeah sorry I was just thinking about something."

"Oh sorry I get worried when people don't answer me it makes me think that they are mad with me." he laughed at himself then.

"Casper you are one of the sweetest people I have ever met. I mean you have more compassion for people than I could ever have, I don't think you have a mean bone in your body."

He looked at her then. "Of course I don't, I'm dead remember."

Kat laughed at his humor then.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! Here is another chapter, enjoy and RandR or there won't be another chapter Muhahahahaha!

Disclaimer: I own no one

Chapter 4

Kat got up then and her feet hit the ground. "Hey Casper I think I' am going to go see my father and ask him what he meant by what he said to you earlier, want to come?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah why not."

She opened her door and went down the hallway and down the spiraling staircase to her father's study. Kat opened the doors and looked around as light streamed into her father's study. Her eyes widened as she saw the papers scattered everywhere.

"Dad!" she yelled her dark eyes searching for her father.

Casper was floating beside her and looked around as well. "I've never seen his study like this before. He's this messy. Dr. Harvey!" Casper yelled the last bit and looked up. He gasped as he saw the metal stairs to his father's laboratory were down and the chair was missing. "Kat.." Casper whispered

"What is it?" Kat asked and looked up were he was looking and gasped as well.

"What was your father doing in the laboratory Kat?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know, that I know of he was working on something in his study. He didn't tell me it was in there."

"I'm going to go check it out, see if he is in there." he said and flew up and into the wall.

Kat turned and left the study going the harder way into the laboratory. She came out of the dark tunnel and onto the tracks and practically ran to were Casper's fathers desk was. Her father lay on the ground and looked to be unconscious.

"Dad!" Kat screamed and ran to his side.

Casper was beside her and looked at him.

"Dad wake up!" she screamed shaking him slightly.

"Kat we need to get him out of here and into a bed."

She nodded and practically dragged him into the seat and sat on top of him. Casper pulled a leaver and she was pulled backward and back on the metal staircase. She pulled him off the chair and tried to carry him into Casper's room. She laid him on the bed and Casper came in with a cool rag.

"Thanks Casper." she dabbed his forehead gently.

"Kat there was something else in there with him."

"What was it?" she asked not looking from her father.

"Another bottle of my father's work. For the machine, except the liquid wasn't red it was purple."

"Casper I thought that the last one was used was the only one."

"It was, or at least that's what I thought. He will be okay Kat I promise."

"He scared me Casper." she said and tears fell.

He floated beside her then. "I know he did. I scared me too. What was he doing?"

"I don't know that's why I'm so scared."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hey everyone here is another and with a twist so RandR

Disclaimer: I own no one

Chapter 5

Casper looked at Kat and then he sighed as he saw his uncles appear out of thin air. Kat almost fell off the edge of the bed and glared at them.

"You know there is such thing as knocking." she said with slight anger.

They chose to ignore her comment. "What happened to the Doctor?" Stretch asked looking at him.

"We found him in my father's laboratory." Casper said

"We thought he was up to something up there. He had found another bottle and was trying to figure out how to use this one. It's different from the other, he said that something has to trigger it this time."

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Kat said

"We thought you knew."

Dr. Harvey groaned then and Kat looked down at him and smiled. "Dad?"

His eyes flittered opened and he looked at her. "What happened?"

"Casper and I found you in the lab unconscious. What happened?"

He frowned and looked up. "I don't remember anything. Where is Casper by the way?"

Kat looked beside her and then around the room and worry came into her eyes.

"The squirt was just here."

"That's not like him to just leave, where is he?" Dr. Harvey said gently.

"Hey one of you three check the lighthouse, he might have gone there."

They all three nodded and flew out the window. Kat went and shut the window so it would not get colder in the room. It was freezing outside even if it was sunny outside she could see snow flakes falling.

"Kat didn't you tell me that Casper told you that he died in the middle of winter, when it was snowing?"

"Yeah, you think that's why he left?" she asked looking out the window at the frozen pound.

"Maybe."

Kat's eyes widened as she saw something on the ice that she didn't notice earlier. Someone was lying there unconscious.

"Dad there is someone out there lying on the frozen pound!"

Dr. Harvey got up then and Kat went to his side looking at him with concern. "Kat I'm fine now." She nodded and they both went into the hallway and down the stairs and outside.

"You stay off the ice Kat no butts." he said stepping onto the ice gently going toward the person on the ice.

Kat watch her heart thumping in her chest as her father picked up the person and came back.

"It's a boy and he doesn't look well, let's get him inside."

Kat nodded and looked at the boy who looked very familiar but she couldn't quiet place were he was from. He was pale and had white blonde hair. They got inside and laid him in Casper's bed, who she was sure wouldn't mind at all.

"Kat a warm cloth quickly."

She rushed out of the room and returned with one as the trio returned.

"Was he there?'

They shook their heads. "Who's this?"

"We found him on the ice."

Stretch looked down at the boy, who coughed and barely opened his eyes. They were a startling dark blue. "That's not possible." he whispered.

Dr. Harvey gave the boy some water. "Hey how are you feeling?"

The boy coughed again and shook his head


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone lost internet and got writers block so yeah. RandR. Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own no one

Chapter 6

Kat sat beside the boy gently looking at him with a strange expression. _Those eyes I recognize those eyes_.

The boy looked at her with a gentleness and confusion. "Who are you?" he whispered which was barely audible.

"My name is Kat and this is my father Doctor Harvey and these three are Fatso, Stretch and Stinky"

"Hiya Kid." Fatso said while Stinky just waved.

He smiled "Hey."

Stretch just simply stared at him and then just kinda vanished from sight.

"What's his problem?" Fatso said leaving as well.

"Don't take it personal, he doesn't like very many people. What is your name?"

The boy coughed again and thought a moment. "I don't remember." he said with a strange accent.

"Well what would you like to be called?' Dr. Harvey asked adjusting his glasses.

"Christian I like that name." the boy barely said.

"I like that name, you know you should meet a friend of mine. You both would get along really well. You act just alike."

He smiled. "That would be nice, what is his name?"

"Its Casper. I'm just not sure were he went to."

"That name seems familiar, like I have heard it somewhere."

"Hmm that's odd. Well I should leave you alone so you can get some rest. If you need us we are just downstairs. We will come to check up on you."

"Alright thank you very much."

They got up and left shutting the door.

"Dad who is this boy?" Kat questioned.

"I couldn't say, why is he familiar?"

"Actually yes he is, I just cant quiet place where I have seen him."

"Well we should keep an eye on him considering he has no memory of who he is."

Kat nodded and headed down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oh man I'm soooo late on an update I just got so busy Im sorry guys! RandR and Ill update faster ^^

Chapter 7

Days pass and the boy named Christian adapts to his new home. Kat grows worried

because Casper has been missing for several days and Stretch has been quiet which is

unusual for him. One particular morning he decides he will drop into Christian's room

which is Casper's room for a visit.

"Hey Christian."

The blue eyed blond haired boy looked up at him from the bed.

"Hey there Stretch, what is up."

He threw an old baseball at Christian who caught it with no effort. "What is this?"

"I think you know what it is." He crossed his transparent arms across his chest.

Christian looked at the baseball for a few moments and Stretch vanished again as Kat

came into the room. "Hey there how are you today Christian?" She sat beside him.

He still stared at the old baseball not saying a word to her like he was in some sort of

spell.

"Christian where did you get that? That is Casper's prized possession." She touched him

gently.

"Uncle Stretch gave it to me." he replied in a daze then.

"What did you say?" She whispered

"He is my uncle.' He looked up at her his eyes seeming to glow as he looked into her

eyes.

"Christina he is Casper's uncle."

He looked at her still with a dazed expression and then he fell unconscious but not before

Kat caught him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I want to thank all who have reviewed so far; Sesshy's Mate 2012, racingrebel17, tinker puss, Lilly Rae, David boreanaz's wife247, Edward'sNewBella17, suns and stars, Tari Elik, Dreamcreator, KityPryde, Dollimesh, golden greaser, and DarkBlueCloudAngel. Thank you everyone I love you all ^^ here is the next chapter RandR for the next chapter Sorry for the late update

Disclaimer: I own no one

Chapter 8

Kat caught Christian with little effort on her part and with wide eyes she yelled for her

father.

"Dad! Quickly get in here, there is something wrong with Christian!" She held the fair

boy close to her chest unconsciously stroking his pale skin. Her father came running into

the room hair slightly a mess and glasses crooked.

"Kat what is it?" He looked at them both then and nodded in understanding. He went to

her picked Christian up. She got up then.

"Dad…" She trailed off then.

"What is it hunny?" he questioned as they went into her fathers room and laid Christian

down on the bed carefully.

"Its about Casper…I have not seen him in a while. You do not think that you know, that

he is gone?" She asked her yes overly bright.

He pulled his daughter into a loving hug the. "Kat if I know one thing, that is he would

not leave without a goodbye to you. I know that boy, he cared too much for you to leave l

like that."

Kat started to sob into her father's shoulder then and he held his daughter there for a

moment as she poured her heart out.

"Dad I think I fell in love with someone who I could not be with. Is that wrong?" She

looked up her face wet from her tears.

He smiled at his daughter and shook his head. "You can not choose who you fall in love

with."

A groan could be heard from the bed and Kat rushed to the side of the bed then.

"Christian are you okay?" She asked him looking into his vibrant blue eyes. He touched

her face gently with his hand and nodded.


	9. Chapter 8 continued

A/N: I decided to continue the last chapter with this and it may or may not be the last chapter RandR!

Disclaimer: I own no one

Chapter 8 continued

"Christian?" Kat questioned as the boy still stared at her not answering her questioned. She moved his hand from her face and her eyebrows knitted together.

"I think I remember who I am now Kat."

"Christian what are you talking about?" She asked and felt her heart increase as he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Can I keep you?" Kat's eyes widened and she got up off the bed shaking her head.

"Where did you hear that Christian?" she said bewildered

Christian just chuckled at her then and looked back up at her with those dark blue eyes of his. "Im suprised at you Kat, you dont even remember what I look like?"

"C-casper?" she questioned not believing what she was hearing.

He got up and crossed the room to her and nodded.

"But how?"

"I really do not know, I just woke up and I was human again. It took a little time but I slowly started to remember who I was again." He smiled as Kat embraced him in a loving hug.

"I thought I had lost you." she whispered

Casper put his hand under her chin then and smirked. "I would not leave without a goodbye Kat." he then brought her lips to his.


End file.
